Life of Pain
by Kristy-chan
Summary: Kenshin's changed! You would expect people to get older with time, but why did he get younger? Poor Kenshin has to deal with his past demons not once, but a second time.Can his friends help him or is Kenshin just destined to live a life of pain.
1. Bad DAy

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

AN: Well…I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story, but I just thought I might as well write it down. I'll still have to work on "Best Friends Forever?" so I don't know how fast I can update with two stories going on at the same time. If this story doesn't get a decent amount of reviews then I might just drop it until I finish my other story. We'll just have to see.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kenshin sat in the dojo's dining room desperately trying to block out the incessant yelling and arguing of his friends over breakfast. He had tried and failed many times to calm them down, but for some reason, they all were a bit irritable and seem to enjoy taking it out on each other. To make things worse, he hasn't had a decent night of sleep all week and the constant bickering wasn't helping to reduce the migraine he was having.

Kenshin groaned, but nobody seemed to notice it. He got up and quickly left the dining room before he too got irritable enough to start yelling as well. He sighed as he reached the yard and sat down on the porch with his head in his hands. Something was wrong and he knew it. He has been having bad nightmares about his days as a hitokiri and has barely had any sleep. Not only that, but his body felt tired and sore as if he had spent a whole day training with Shishou. Something was going to happen. He just knew it. He could feel it. Good or bad, time can only tell.

Kenshin got up stretching out his sore muscles and decided to start on the laundry before Kaoru starts yelling again. Kenshin was soon lost in thought again as he went through the routine of scrubbing and rinsing. He stared blankly into the wash tub as his hands carried on mechanically.

He was snapped out of his reverie when a hand began waving in front of his eyes. "Oi Kenshin! Anybody home?" said Sano lightly knocking on Kenshin's head. Kenshin suppressed a wince. "Oro," he said putting on a confused face.

"I was just wondering if you would lend your best friend some money," said Sano with a pleading look in his eyes.

"And why, may I ask, do you need money?" asked Kenshin without even looking at his friends face.

"Oh you know! Business!" exclaimed Sano.

"You mean gambling," sighed Kenshin. "Well…it doesn't really matter why you need the money I guess."

"Really!" interrupted Sano.

"..because I don't have any money to give you anyway." Finished Kenshin.

"Fine, be that way," sighed Sano, "I guess I'll have to go ask Kitsune to lend me some cash." Sano stuck a fish bone in his mouth and began walking out of the dojo. Kenshin sighed yet again and continued on with the laundry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was nearing afternoon and Kenshin had already finished doing the laundry and cooking lunch. He really wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by arguments, so he decided to take some lunch to go. He packed a bento box and prepared to leave a note for Kaoru when she walked in with Yahiko. Seeing the packed lunch in his hand, Kaoru and Yahiko looked at him confusedly.

"Where are you going Kenshin?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin pasted his rurouni smile on and said, "I was thinking about going on a quiet walk."

"What a great idea!" said Sano as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Let's have a picnic!"

"You're right Sano! It's such a nice day! Perfect for a picnic. I can't believe that you were going to leave us behind Kenshin," said Kaoru with a scowl on her face.

"Urr…uhh…well you see Miss Kaoru, I was just about to invite you guys to join me right before Sano interrupted me," Kenshin said quickly hoping that she would believe him and not hurt him.

"Oh okay!" smiled Kaoru brightly.

In a matter of minutes, they were walking down through the woods looking for a good spot to have their picnic. They finally came upon a beautiful clearing filled with trees and right by the calm river. They set down their blankets and began to eat. Once again, a quarrel broke out and Kenshin found himself not only trying to block out the noise, but fighting down his rising temper.

"It's a good thing you didn't cook Busu. It would have ruined this picnic," said Yahiko with his mouth full.

"What did you say you little brat?" yelled Kaoru.

"Don't call me a brat Busu!" yelled Yahiko back.

Sano took the food out of their bowls and started to munch on it. "How bout this, you're both brats," he said enthusiastically.

"What did you say?" both teacher and apprentice shouted.

"Now, now…" said Kenshin trying to stop their fight.

"Shut up Kenshin!" yelled Yahiko and Kaoru as they began attacking Sano and arguing some more.

'Calm down Kenshin…Breathe' thought Kenshin to himself. But as the fighting continued, he found himself getting more and more irritated, frustrated, and annoyed.

Suddenly, Kenshin snapped. "Enough!" he yelled standing up. The three's heads shot around at Kenshin in surprise. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I said that I was going to go on a quiet walk. Now if you'll please excuse me, I need some time to myself," he said stalking into the woods. The three were so completely surprised by the sudden outburst that they just stood there in shock until he disappeared. They looked at each other guiltily. "I hope he's okay," said Kaoru quietly.

"Don't worry Jou-chan. This is Kenshin, we're talking about. He'll be fine. He probably had a lot on his mind and needed some time alone to sort through them or something," said Sano.

The three waited for an hour hoping that Kenshin would return by then, but they eventually got their things together and headed back to the dojo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin walked away from his friends. He felt a bit guilty for exploding on them like that, but he pushed those feelings to the back of his mind. Kenshin was feeling very tense and stressed out. The lack of sleep was really affecting him. After walking for about 10 minutes, he decided to stop and do his katas. If there was anything that could calm him down and help him relax, it was going through his katas. He found a clearing that didn't have too many trees and closed his eyes to center himself.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he began his practice. He started slowly with the simple techniques and eventually went on to the more complicated techniques. As his sword cut through the air with ease and grace, he felt his mind clear of all things. He concentrated on making every move perfect and if he found any flaw in any of his strokes, he would redo it until it was perfect.

Kenshin jumped into the air and breathed in the clear air that was around him. He slowly felt his tense muscles relax and move as if he was in a dance. He continued on until he noticed the sun start to go down. As the sun began to set, he started to go through his cooling down routine. He gradually decreased his speed as his heart rate dropped back to normal until he finally stopped completely covered in sweat. He flicked his wrist and sheathed his sword. Kenshin smiled grimly. Even after all of these years, he still hasn't been able to get rid of the habit of flicking his wrist before sheathing his sword.

Breathing deeply, he walked to the river and walked into the river and then dunked himself under to wash away all the sweat that covered his body. He got out and headed back to the dojo, his blood red hair dripping. Though he still felt tired and sore and he still had a bad headache, he felt a lot better then before. As he walked through the dojo gates, he found Kaoru sweeping and Yahiko polishing the dojo's floors. They looked up and immediately stopped what they were doing. Kenshin walked up to them and bowed.

"Sessha is sorry for how he acted before. Sessha hopes that you will forgive me for my outburst earlier," he said with his head bowed.

"Kenshin, it's not your fault. It's ours and we're sorry. You have been so patient with us and I guess we forgot that you get angry and annoyed too. Please forgive us," said Kaoru.

"Yeah we're sorry Kenshin," said Yahiko.

Kenshin smiled and said, "There is nothing to forgive. Now how about I go and make some dinner?"

As Kenshin was about to walk into the kitchen, Kaoru suddenly said, "Kenshin, why are you all wet?"

Kenshin said," …I decided to go for a swim."

"With your clothes on?" asked Yahiko skeptically.

Kenshin sweat dropped. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Uhh…yeah."

"Okay…"said Yahiko.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, dinner was a lot more quiet then the rest of the other meals and that made Kenshin feel both relieved and guilty. After dinner, Kaoru and Yahiko decided to go to bed early and headed into their own respective rooms. Kenshin went around the dojo checking to make sure the gates were locked and that everything was as it should be. After making his nightly rounds, he made his way into his room and changed into his yukata and got into his futon.

Kenshin laid in his futon staring at the ceiling, praying that this night wouldn't be filled with nightmares the way the other nights were. Slowly, his eyes began to droop as sleep claimed him.

That night, Kenshin was plagued by the nightmares about the Bakumatsu. But there was a difference between this night and all the other nights. This particular night, Kenshin did not wake from his nightmares. He had to endure his demons until the next morning where he would wake up to the surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

AN: Well …What do you think. This is only my 2nd fanfic ever so I hope it was at least decent. I know it's kinda short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer. Tell me what you think of it. I decided to write a few chapters and if I find that nobody is interested in this story, then I might just finish up my other story first and come back to this one afterwards. 


	2. Seventeen!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

AN: Hey I guess I'll work on both stories at the same time cuz I did get a few good reviews that wanted me to continue. So here's the next chapter!

'Thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

* * *

Chapter 2: 

The dojo was still bathed in darkness and nothing stirred for everything and everyone was still asleep. It was early. The sun still had about an hour before it would rise over the horizon. All of the occupants of the dojo were in a peaceful slumber except Kenshin. It was at this time that his nightmares became more intense. Memories in the form of dreams plagued him. In his dreams, Kenshin saw blood. Not only blood, but he saw his first wife Tomoe being killed by him over and over again. Around him, he saw the faces of not only people he killed, but their families as well.

They were all pointing at him, crying out, "WHY! It's all your fault! Why did you do this to us? What did we ever do to you?"

It was at this time, that a great light emanated from Kenshin's room. It was a blinding light that even lit up the hallways outside of his room. In a matter of seconds though, it disappeared without a trace. There were no witnesses for it was too early. It was a few hours later, that the occupants found out the result of this light.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru and Yahiko woke up around 8 as usual. They sleepily walked into the dining room, expecting Kenshin to have cooked and set the table. As they sat at the table, they realized that nothing was there and Kenshin wasn't around.

"What the…?" said Yahiko in wonder. "Where's Kenshin and breakfast? Normally Kenshin is awake before all of us."

"He must've been really tired," noted Kaoru. "Oh well...I guess I get to cook breakfast today!" she said enthusiastically

"No! I'll go wake him up," said Yahiko starting to run to Kenshin's room.

"Oh no you don't," cried Kaoru grabbing the collar of Yahiko's gi. "I don't know if you noticed, but Kenshin hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately and he's been really tired. Frankly, I think that sleeping in is good for him."

"Fine," grumbled Yahiko as he went outside to do some early morning drills.

Kaoru set off to cook breakfast. Try as she might, she still ended up burning everything. She set the table and placed all of her blackened food on the table. "Yahiko, breakfast is ready," said Kaoru from the door. "I'm going to go wake up Kenshin. You can get started if you want."

"What the heck is this?" exclaimed Yahiko as he eyed the food.

"It's breakfast now eat up before I decide to let you starve," said Kaoru angrily as she hit Yahiko on the head.

"Actually, I think I'll go with you. I need to talk to Kenshin about allowing me to be poisoned by a crazy girl," said Yahiko as he started to run towards Kenshin's room.

"What did you say!" shrieked Kaoru running after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Why did you do this to me Kenshin? I thought you loved me?" cried a woman covered in her own blood. _

"_I-I didn't mean it. Please…don't leave me again, Tomoe. Forgive me, I'm sorry..." said Kenshin brokenly as the woman he loved started to leave. _

"_I'll never forgive you! I hate you! You took away my happiness."_

Kenshin's eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat. 'Am I in a futon? Did I get hurt? I feel kind of sore,' thought Kenshin. 'and where am I? This isn't the Kohagi Inn…' he thought confusedly. Kenshin sat up and his brilliant red hair fell around his shoulders. Suddenly realization dawned on him. 'I'm in the dojo…Why the heck did I think that I was back in the Bakumatsu?'

He slowly got up from his futon and began to change. 'That was weird…' thought Kenshin. Distractedly, Kenshin brushed his long silky hair and pulled it up into a high ponytail. He stepped up to his mirror to make a final inspection to make sure everything was in order, but suddenly stopped cold. There staring back at him in the mirror was a 17 year old version of himself in the dark blue gi and gray hakama that was his uniform. His hair was in a high ponytail and his eyes were a dark violet-bluish color with amber flecks in them.

'What the…'

Kenshin brought his hand up and touched his face in disbelief. 'This can't be happening.'

He stepped back in bewilderment and leaned against the wall. He slid down and right as he touched the floor, his mind was bombarded with fresh memories of the Bakumatsu and the feelings of overwhelming guilt and remorse that he experienced as a seventeen year old.

"No…" whispered Kenshin as he hugged his legs and squeezed his eyes shut trying desperately to shut the visions out.

Just then, Kaoru knocked on his shoji door. "Kenshin, are you awake?" she asked from the other side. "Kenshin?" she asked slowly sliding the door open. Seeing Kenshin's trembling form in the corner of the room, Kaoru gasped and immediately rushed to his side followed by a concerned Yahiko.

"Oi! Did Jou-chan cook today?" asked Sano loudly as he stuck his head into the room. He immediately saw something was wrong and rushed into the room as well.

"Hey are you okay Kenshin?" he asked.

Unbeknownst to the concerned group, Kenshin wasn't hearing anything that was going on around him. All he saw and heard was fighting and blood and the screams of people being killed. "Please stop" whimpered Kenshin.

"Kenshin, stop what?" asked Kaoru worriedly. She put her hands on his shoulder to get his attention when all of a sudden, he visibly flinched at the contact and Kaoru immediately drew back. He looked up to see what had touched him. His eyes widened in horror and he started to back away from Kaoru. "Please just stay away from me," whispered Kenshin his eyes filled with grief and sorrow. "Kenshin?" asked Kaoru in confusion reaching out to him with her hand to try and comfort him.

"No!" yelled Kenshin as he desperately backed away from Kaoru into the shadows of the room. "Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you again!" he yelled. "What are you talking about Kenshin?" asked Sano.

"Kenshin, it's me Kaoru…You never hurt me before," said Kaoru slowly inching forward to Kenshin.

Realization finally dawned on Kenshin and his eyes widened in surprise. He thought that Kaoru was Tomoe! In his mind, he saw Tomoe in Kaoru's place and he didn't want her to be hurt by him again.

"Kaoru?" he said weakly. She nodded and closed the gap in between them. She hugged him to try and comfort him and he whispered, "I'm sorry." "It's alright," she whispered back. "So …are you okay Kenshin?" asked Yahiko. "Well…it depends on your definition of okay," he said pulling away from Kaoru and stepping further into shadows.

"What do you mean?" asked Sano slowly.

"Well…something's happened… to me and I can't really explain it," he said.

"What do you mean something's happened?" asked Yahiko.

"I can't really explain it, so I guess I'll let you guys see it for yourselves," said Kenshin as he walked out into the light.

The three gasped as the light fell upon Kenshin's young features. "What the…" said Sano in disbelief.

The four of them just stood there in silence. Eventually, Sano, Kaoru, and Yahiko got over their shock and started to circle him in wonder and awe. "Wow, this is so cool!" said Yahiko excitedly.

"You said it!" exclaimed Sano.

Kaoru just kept quiet with what she thought of the situation. 'Whoa, Kenshin is so…handsome,' she thought dreamily. "Let me see…" said Sano with his hands on his chin as if he was thinking. "You're what sixteen?" asked Sano with a grin on his face.

Kenshin smiled. "Close, I'm seventeen."

"Seventeen!" exclaimed Sano. "You look more like your fourteen," he snickered.

"But you said sixteen," said Kenshin with a frown.

"Yeah well knowing how short you are as an adult, I figured you were probably puny while growing up too," he said barely containing his laughter. "And I guess I was right."

Kenshin sighed. 'Why do people love to taunt me about my size?' thought Kenshin.

"Well, let's have breakfast. I'm starving," said Yahiko.

As the four reached the dining room, Sano said, "You know Kenshin, you look a lot better in blue than in pink. You should wear that more often. I didn't even know that you had anything else other then your pink gi." Sano picked at his food instead of stuffing himself. It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, but that he was being cautious of the food.

"This is my old Ishin Shishi uniform. I've always had it, but I just never liked to wear it.," replied Kenshin quietly.

"Oh…" said Sano.

"Well, it's such a nice morning don't you think Kenshin?" asked Kaoru cheerfully trying to make everyone feel more happy.

"Yes," replied Kenshin without even looking up.

Kaoru frowned. Normally, Kenshin would look at her and smile when asked these types of questions. Kaoru decided that she would try to pry out what was wrong after breakfast. She began shoveling food into Kenshin's bowl. "Here Kenshin, eat something."

"Thank you," he said quietly accepting the food.

Kaoru began to eat, but winced at the taste. She sighed. She had tried especially hard this morning to make a decent breakfast for Kenshin to wake up to, but it tasted even worse than before; if that was possible. She looked at her friends. Yahiko and Sano were picking at their food and forcing themselves to swallow the food with a look of disgust on their faces. At least they weren't badgering her about it this time. At least not yet.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and was surprised to find him eating her food as if he had cooked it. Normally, he would try to look as if there was nothing wrong with it, but she would see him hesitate to eat and eat very slowly, only eating when she was looking. Yahiko and Sano looked up and saw him eating the food and their eyes widened in surprise.

Kenshin could feel his friends' eyes on him, but he continued to force himself to eat the horrid food and keep his eyes down. After a few minutes, the others watched in amazement as he finished off the food in his bowl. He calmly grabbed some tea to wash away the disgusting taste in his mouth and stood up swiftly. He bowed and said politely, "Thank you for the breakfast," then left to his room.

They all watched him leave and then looked at each other. "Something's wrong with him. He's acting very weird," said Kaoru quietly. "Well duh," said Yahiko, "he did wake up 10 years younger than he was yesterday."

Kaoru sent him a glare as Sano snickered. "I just meant that maybe we should get Megumi to check him up. I mean this isn't normal. Maybe he was like poisoned with something that was just created or something."

"You're right, You want me to go and get her?" asked Yahiko wanting to help in some way.

"Yeah, I think you should. Thanks Yahiko. Sano, why don't you try and talk to Kenshin. See if he'll tell you anything," instructed Kaoru.

"Me? Why not you?" asked Sano confusedly.

"Well…you are his best friend. He'll open up to you more than to me. Just trust me," said Kaoru.

"Alright."

Yahiko left as Sano got up and headed to Kenshin's room. Kaoru spent her time cleaning up the breakfast that was barely eaten.

Sano reached Kenshin's door and hesitated. To his surprise, Kenshin opened his shoji and stepped out of his room. "You wanted to talk Sano?" Kenshin stated rather than asked.

Sano dumbly nodded and followed Kenshin as he sat down on the porch by the said of the house. Sano sat beside Kenshin leaning against the opposite post with his leg dangling over the edge like Kenshin's.

Sano had no idea where to start. After a few moments of silence, he couldn't take the quiet and said the first thing that came to mind. "How did you eat all of Kaoru's food like that? None of us can finish all of Kaoru's food and today's was especially bad," said Sano.

"I'm used to it," he said simply.

"What do you mean you're used to it?

"Well…In the Bakumatsu, I learned to eat anything whenever I have the chance because sometimes I would get so busy that I wouldn't be able to eat for a couple of days and when I wasn't working, I had to sleep and regain my strength," said Kenshin darkly.

"Oh…" said Sano. An uncomfortable silence fell upon them again. Sano fidgeted with his with jacket that he always wore. "Kenshin are you okay?"

"I'm fine…really I am."

"Are you sure? Because you don't seem fine. You're acting weird and everyone's getting worried. Talk to me Kenshin. You're my best friend and I want to help you," said Sano earnestly.

"I feel weird, but I'm not acting weird. You have to remember that when I was seventeen, I was known as Battousai. I wasn't the most sociable person around. This is how I behaved as a 17 year old," he said.

Just then, Megumi and Yahiko walked into the dojo. "Kenshin! Sano! Come out here! Megumi's here," yelled Kaoru from the front of the house. Sano got up followed by Kenshin and they walked into the living room. As Kenshin stepped in behind Sano, Megumi gasped. "How is this possible?" she whispered.

After a few seconds of the awkward silence, Megumi finally came to her senses. "Ken-san come here," she said. Kenshin hesitated, but came and sat down in front of her. "I'm going to give you a check up. Can you please remove your gi?" she said quietly.

Kenshin suddenly stiffened. "What's wrong?" she asked putting her hand on his shoulder. To her and everyone's surprise, Kenshin flinched away from her touch and she immediately drew her hand back. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" she said quickly.

"No," he said quietly cursing himself for not being able to control his body.

"Okay...," said Megumi skeptically. "Please take off your gi so I can give you a check up Ken-san," she repeated.

He just sat there. "Kenshin?" asked Kaoru. Suddenly understanding, Megumi said, "Umm, guys, can you please leave the room? I need to speak to Ken-san about something." They all looked at her confusedly, but nonetheless left.

"Alright, everyone's gone. Will you take off your gi now? Or would you like me to go get Dr. Gensai?" said Megumi sitting in front of him. "N-no that's alright. I'm sorry for not cooperating," stuttered Kenshin. Megumi caught the red blush on his cheeks and couldn't help but to start giggling. Kenshin looked up in surprise and Megumi tried to get her giggles under control. "I'm sorry Ken-san; it's just that in all of the time I've known you, I never thought that I would ever see you as a flustered teenager."

That made Kenshin blush even more as he shrugged his gi off his shoulders. He kept his head down while mentally cursing himself for acting like such a teenager when he was supposed to be a 28 year old man. As Megumi's giggles died down and she was able to see Kenshin's younger body, she gasped.

Again Kenshin looked up in confusion. "Ken-san what happened?" she said immediately going to his shoulder and inspecting the half healed wounds. Kenshin subconsciously flinched again. In confusion, he looked down at his shoulder and saw the claw like wounds that were inflicted when he was trying to rescue Tomoe.

His mood immediately darkened and in a monotone, he said, "I got it during…a protection mission." Megumi noticed his darkened mood and immediately dropped the subject.

After the check up, Megumi said, "Alright Ken-san, you're perfectly healthy. How do you feel?"

"I feel…weird."

"How so?"

"I feel like I really am a 17 year old boy. I feel myself mentally becoming the 17 year old I used to be….Like this morning; I woke up confused as to why I wasn't at the Hokagi Inn, which was the Ishin HQ. I thought that I was in the Bakumatsu and without even thinking, I put on my old uniform and put my hair in a high ponytail."

"I see. Do you have any idea how this could've happened?" asked Megumi.

"No."

"Alright then. I guess we're done. I'll come back in a few days to tell you if I have any ideas as to why this happened and to check out those wounds on your shoulder and back."

"Right. Thank you Miss Megumi."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano impatiently waited outside for Megumi. "What's taking them so long?" asked Yahiko as he sat restlessly. Just as he said that, Megumi stepped out of the living room. "So, how is he?" asked Kaoru in concern.

"Except for a few half healed wounds on his body, Ken-san is in perfect health," said Megumi.

"Wounds?" asked Kaoru. "Where did he get wounds? He hasn't been in any fights lately."

"They are wounds that Kenshin had when he was 17. I asked him about them and all he said was that he got them on a protection mission. They were pretty gruesome," said Megumi as she sat down on the porch. "What do you mean gruesome?" asked Yahiko curiously.

"Well…there are these weird claw-like wounds on his shoulder and back, as if they were created by a bear or animal of that sort. He also has many burns and smaller cuts and bruises all over his body."

"Where's Kenshin?" asked Yahiko.

"He went to his room," said Megumi.

"Again. He's been in there all morning," said Kaoru with a frown on his face. "Did he tell you anything else?" asked Kaoru worriedly.

Megumi told them what Kenshin had told her and then left with Sano accompanying her. Kaoru and Yahiko decided to start on their lessons for the day. Each with thoughts as to what was going to happen in the days to come.

* * *

AN: Wow this chapter was long! 8 pages on word. Anyway…tell me what you think! (That means review! Lol) I hope you liked it and I'll update as soon as I have time again. 


	3. New Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

AN: Hey sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working on my other story and I had a lot of homework.

'Thoughts'

"talking"

* * *

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

_Last chapter:_

"_Well…there are these weird claw-like wounds on his shoulder and back, as if they were created by a bear or animal of that sort. He also has many burns and smaller cuts and bruises all over his body."_

"_Where's Kenshin?" asked Yahiko._

"_He went to his room," said Megumi._

"_Again. He's been in there all day," said Kaoru with a frown on his face. "Did he tell you anything else?" asked Kaoru worriedly._

_Megumi told them what Kenshin had told her and then left with Sano accompanying her. Kaoru and Yahiko decided to start on their lessons for the day. Each with thoughts as too what was going to happen in the days to come.

* * *

_

Chapter 3:

Kenshin woke up the next morning to a knock on his door. "Kenshin, breakfast is ready," came Kaoru's hesitant voice through the door. "I'll be out in a minute," Kenshin said so softly, that Kaoru thought she had imagined his answer. "Alright," she said walking back to the dining room.

Kenshin's mind was now completely that of the 17 year old. He didn't even remember that he was supposed to be 28. It was buried so far in the back of his mind that it felt as if he was somehow transported into the future and memories were implanted into his mind. He felt that he was supposed to be in the Bakumatsu and that he didn't belong here.

Kenshin ran his hand through his fiery red hair and got up and changed. He pulled his hair into a high ponytail and slipped his sakabatou into his belt. He was slightly surprised not to find a wakizashi lying next to his sword, but quickly brushed it off and headed into the hallway. As he walked toward the hallway, he checked his surroundings out of habit. There were only three others here. Kaoru, Yahiko, and it turns out, Sano had already shown up too.

As Kenshin walked into the dining room, the three about to start were slightly surprised to see Kenshin. Not only was he in his Ishin uniform and his hair in a high ponytail like the other day, but he also had the armguards that swordsmen normally wore and his eyes were a dull amber color. The three of them just stared at him as he sat down at the table. All three of them had woken up that morning hoping that the day before was just a dream, but seeing the youth sitting here in front of them quickly dashed those hopes aside. Kenshin kept his head down and when everyone seemed to stop staring at him, he picked up his bowl to eat.

As he began to eat, he nearly gagged on his food in surprise. His eyes watered as he forced himself to swallow the food in his mouth. Knowing that it was cooked by Kaoru, he was ready for the onslaught of bitter and burned ingredients on his tongue that usually came with the rice and soup, but he was not expecting to taste the metallic taste of …blood.

"…Kenshin are you okay?" asked Kaoru. She touched his arm when he didn't respond, and immediately regretted doing that. He flinched even more violently than the day before and his head snapped up uncovering his suddenly raging amber eyes. His left hand had also gone straight to the sword sitting beside him. His intense gaze was directed straight into Kaoru's sapphire blue eyes, but they were instantly lowered when Kenshin realized that he was causing Kaoru discomfort with his eyes.

"It's nothing," he said in a monotone and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. The other three followed suit and before they knew it, Kenshin had finished and gotten up. He gave a stiff bow and left the room. The three seemed to let out a sigh when Kenshin had left and all looked at each other.

"Is it just me, or are Kenshin's eyes creepy?" asked Sano as a shudder ran down his back just thinking about them.

"They are, especially when they are looking directly at you," nodded Kaoru.

"So, what are we going to do about this?" asked Yahiko. "I mean, we need to find out how to change him back don't we?"

"Yeah, but in the mean time I think we should just try to act normally around here. I don't want Kenshin to feel that we are treating him differently because of this. He might feel like we are treating him like a stranger or something," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess you're right Jou-chan," said Sano.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About an hour later, Kaoru was found walking towards Kenshin's room. As she reached his door, she lightly knocked on his door and a soft "come in" was heard. She slid the shoji open and found Kenshin sitting next to his window fingering a top in his hands. He was staring out of the window with an expressionless look on his face.

"Uhh…Kenshin I was going to go to the market to buy some groceries and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," said Kaoru. Kenshin continued to stare out the window.

"…no, I think I'll just stay here," he said slowly.

"Oh, well okay," she said a bit disappointed that he had refused to join her. "I'll be back in a while then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, Kaoru came home to find Kenshin sitting on the porch with the same faraway look on his face. She walked up to him and he seemed to snap out of his thoughts. He looked up. "Hi Kenshin, where's Yahiko?" said Kaoru.

"He went to the Akabeko. He said that he had promised to work this evening," replied Kenshin.

"Oh alright," she said and left to put the groceries away. A few minutes later, she returned to Kenshin and sat down next to him. "So…how was your day Kenshin?" asked Kaoru trying to start a conversation with the youth.

"Fine," he answered.

"Did you do anything fun while I was gone?"

"No"

"Anything interesting?"

"…No…"

"Did Yahiko say when he would be back?"

"No."

"You wanna do something fun tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Do you always have to answer with one word?" asked Kaoru as she started to become agitated. "I'm trying to start a conversation here."

"Sorry," mumbled Kenshin. "Not really used to talking a lot. During the Revolution, most people avoided me."

Kaoru's eyes changed from a look of agitation to a look of sympathy and regret for getting mad in the first place. Suddenly, Kenshin stiffened and reached for his sword. "Kenshin, what's wrong?" asked Kaoru. Before she knew what was happening, Kenshin's hand was in front of her face holding a kunai that was thrown at her. His hands began to drip with blood from catching the blade with his bare hands, but as Kaoru looked at his face, she saw that his face was set in concentration, searching out the person that had thrown the kunai. Kenshin lowered his hand and dropped the blade to the ground. His eyes were blazing amber as they darted around the yard.

Kenshin couldn't sense the person. Well, he could but it seemed to be coming from everywhere at the same time and it was becoming frustrating. Just when he thought he found him, it would change to two separate positions at the same time. Finally, he decided to go for the direct approach. "Show yourself. I know you are out there," said Kenshin in a deep demanding voice.

Laughing was heard echoing around the yard. "What's wrong Battosai? Can't find me yourself?"

"Shut up and come out, you coward!" demanded Kenshin. His voice had surprised Kaoru. Whenever she had spoken to him before, he was always all quiet and soft spoken. Now his voice was deep and intimidating. She glanced up at his eyes and a shudder ran down her back. His amber eyes were scanning the yard and they were filled with an irate fire.

"There's no need for me to come out yet. You will meet me soon enough. Just be patient Battousai," taunted the voice.

"What do you want from me?" he asked quietly.

"What do I want from you? I want for you to suffer! Suffer for everything that you have ever done in your sorry life!" yelled the voice.

"Then leave my friends alone! It's me you want, leave them out of it."

"Sorry, I can't do that. Be on guard Battousai, or else one of your friends may end up hurt and maybe even dead. You never know when I will make my next move. It can be later tonight, or maybe next week, or maybe even next month. You'll just have to wait and see," sneered the voice as it began to fade and his ki disappeared altogether.

"Dammit!" cursed Kenshin under his breath as he turned around and relaxed his tense muscles somewhat. He looked over at Kaoru and she had a look of fear and shock written on her face. He briskly walked up to her and touched her shoulder. "You alright?" he asked his eyes softening a little bit.

"Y-yes," she stuttered. They stood in silence for a few seconds until Kaoru finally seemed to snap back into reality and said, "Thank you. Kenshin you saved my life again... Let me see your hand."

Kenshin kept his hand down and bowed his head so that his eyes were covered by his long bangs. "The only reason you were in danger in the first place was because of me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have needed to be saved," he said.

"Kenshin, stop blaming yourself for everything and let me see your hand!" she scolded as her earlier frustration and agitation returned. She winced as she inspected his cut hand. It was bleeding profusely and looked very painful yet Kenshin didn't seem to show any pain in his eyes at all. Kaoru pulled Kenshin towards the living room and grabbed a first aid kit. She ordered him to sit and began wiping up the wound with alcohol.

"We'll get Megumi to clean it up properly in the morning," said Kaoru as she gently wrapped the bandages around his hand slowly. Kaoru smiled as she finished and began to put her supplies away. "Thank you," said Kenshin in a soft voice yet again. She turned to him and gave him a great big smile that reached all the way to her eyes. "No problem! I'm just happy that I can help in some way," she said cheerfully. "Besides, you got that cut because you were saving me from that kunai."

Her eyes turned serious. "So do you have any idea who that guy was?" she asked. Kenshin shook his head and looked at his hands that were in his lap.

"What exactly did that guy do? I mean you seemed be having a hard time locating him."

"I...don't really know. It was wierd. I mean I could sense his presence, but he seemed to be...manipulating his ki all over the yard at the same time," he answered.

Just then, Yahiko came in. "Hey you guys, what's going on?" he asked totally oblivious of what had happened until he saw Kenshin's bandaged hand. It was already beginning to be soaked in blood again. "What happened?" he asked.

"We had a guest earlier, but he left. Don't worry about it," said Kenshin as he got up and headed toward the door. "Good night," he said as he left the confused boy with Kaoru and headed to his room.

* * *

AN: well theres the next chapter. I'm hoping it turned out okay. Review and tell me what you think and for those of you who read my other story "Best Friends Forever?" and haven't told me yet, tell me which story you like better in your review. I want to know what kind of stories to write in the future. 


	4. Small Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

AN: Hey sorry for taking so long to update. I won't keep you waiting anymore…

'Thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

* * *

_Last chapter:_

"_We'll get Megumi to clean it up properly in the morning," said Kaoru as she gently wrapped the bandage slowly. Kaoru smiled as she finished and began to put her supplies away. "Thank you," said Kenshin in a soft voice yet again. She turned to him and gave him a great big smile that reached all the way to her eyes. "No problem! I'm just happy that I can help in some way," she said cheerfully. "Besides, you got that cut because you were saving me from that kunai."_

_Just then, Yahiko came in. "Hey you guys, what's going on?" he asked totally oblivious of what had happened until he saw Kenshin's bandaged hand. It was already beginning to be soaked in blood again. "What happened?" he asked._

"_We had a guest earlier, but he already left. Don't worry about it," said Kenshin as he got up and headed toward the door. "Good night," he said as he left the confused boy with Kaoru and headed to his room.

* * *

_

Chapter 4:

Kenshin quietly slid the shoji door open as the afternoon sun rose above the dojo the day after the threat occurred. He was able to get a few hours of sleep without being startled awake by a tiny noise that nobody else would have heard or by his usual nightmares. He moved through the halls with a silence and grace only achieved with years of discipline and practice and slipped into the storage shed where the bandages were kept. He easily unwrapped his hand from the bloody bandages that had become crusty on his hands and brought the new bandages out with him to the well.

He drew some water and carefully rinsed his cut hand and rewrapped it with new bandages. He put the remaining bandages back into the storage shed and headed to the front of the dojo to where he could see the entire compound from the roof. He jumped onto the roof with lithe and settled himself into a comfortable position to keep watch over the place that he had come to know as home.

Kenshin had diligently stayed alert even in his sleep that night knowing that he would rather die of exhaustion then see one of his friends hurt because of him. Kenshin briefly wondered who the man that had threatened him was. 'His voice didn't seem familiar,' though Kenshin. 'But then again, most of the people that I had met had died,' Kenshin smiled grimly. Kenshin's muses were suddenly interrupted by yelling coming from the main house. His right hand immediately landed on his sword before he could stop himself. It was Kaoru and Yahiko arguing again. Even from here, Kenshin could here their argument clearly.

"Hey Busu! Train me!" yelled Yahiko.

"Sorry Yahiko-chan, but I have to go teach at the other dojos today," said Kaoru.

"What? What about me! How am I supposed to get stronger Busu!"

"What did you call me Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Busu!"

"That's it! Just for that comment, you are going to clean the whole house by yourself for a week!" an irate Kaoru roared.

"NO WAY! I'm not going to listen to an ugly old hag like you!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"You better clean this house before I get back home today, or else, be prepared to go without food for the rest of this week!" said Kaoru as she stepped out the door.

As the front gate closed, Kenshin saw Yahiko come storming out of the house. Kenshin watched as he walked out to the front porch and dropped harshly down while grumbling under his breath. He began grabbing rocks under him and hurling them at the tree trunk across the yard. An amused half smile broke out on Kenshin's face as he remembered doing the same thing when Hiko had harassed him. Kenshin gracefully jumped off the roof and made his way to the angry boy venting his anger on the tree.

As Kenshin reached Yahiko's side, the boy ignored Kenshin. "May I sit here?" asked Kenshin quietly.

Yahiko merely grunted and shrugged his shoulders and Kenshin sat beside the boy. A few minutes of silence passed as Kenshin studied the young samurai sitting beside him. The boy had a lot of pride, but it was understandable considering the fact that he came from a family of samurai. Even Kenshin didn't come from a family of samurais, but understood what it felt like to have the pride of one. He was still a swordsman after all.

"You know Yahiko, if you want something, you should try to ask for it more politely," said Kenshin thoughtfully.

"Well even if I asked politely, Busu would still say no! How am I supposed to get stronger if she always puts the training of other people above mine!" complained Yahiko.

"Well, we don't exactly have a constant income around here, and teaching at other dojos is the only way to get food on the table," said Kenshin.

"Yeah but still! She is always taking of advantage of us. She makes us do all the chores while she goes out and practices kendo," argued Yahiko.

"Well, we do live here for free. We should be earning our stay here somehow."

"Yeah, but Kenshin! She makes me do all the chores! I mean you are so lucky! Ever since you got younger, Kaoru hasn't made you do any chores."

"You're right, I haven't been doing anything to help out around here. How about a compromise? I'll cook the meals and help you with the chores Kaoru gives you if you try to be more…polite and respectful to her," said Kenshin.

"Okay," said Yahiko seeing this as an escape from Kaoru's deadly cooking.

Yahiko continued to throw rocks towards the tree and Kenshin eventually picked one up too. He looked at the tree across the yard and sent the rock sailing towards it. The rock smashed into the trunk of the tree chipping off an area of bark and falling to the ground with a thud.

"It's not fair," murmured Yahiko.

"What is?"

"Everyone sees me as a little kid that can't do anything. Kaoru always says that I am strong for my age, but that only means that compared to all the adults, I am weak. I'm always the one that gets left behind because I'm still a kid. I hate being weak, I hate being underestimated and looked down upon. I want to be respected like you are. I want people to take what I say seriously like they do you. It's just so…unfair."

"I know the feeling," murmured Kenshin.

"Psh, yeah right," scoffed Yahiko.

"Believe me; I understand how you feel more than you know. Come to think of it, when I was a boy, I was a lot like you," said Kenshin with an amused smile on his lips.

"Really? How? What were you like as a kid?" said Yahiko with excitement shining in his eyes.

"Well…like you, I had a hard childhood and had a desperate desire to get stronger. I was…arrogant," said Kenshin with a faraway look in his eyes. "I hated it when people underestimated me or made fun of me because of my size, but of course I eventually got used to it seeing as I still am small for my age," said Kenshin.

"What else did we have in common?" asked Yahiko with eyes filled with curiosity.

"Well, I also used to constantly argue and fight with my teacher like you do with Kaoru, but on a whole different level," said Kenshin amusedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Compared to Shishou and my fights, your fights are like babies fighting," chuckled Kenshin as he remembered his days with his arrogant teacher. "Shishou was always hard on me. He saw me as a source of entertainment. He would constantly torment me with his smart-ass cracks about …well, anything he could think of. We would get into these horrible arguments where we eventually got physical. He would sometimes throw me off the waterfall or beat me till I pass out. We would play horrible pranks on each other and I am the one that usually falls for them. Seijiro Hiko is a very smart man. He would somehow find out what I am planning and make me fall for my own pranks," said Kenshin.

"Wow," said Yahiko. "I wish I could see that!"

"Anyway, why don't you get started on the chores and I'll help you out in a little while," said Kenshin as he got up.

"Okay," said Yahiko feeling much better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaoru came home surprised to find Kenshin in the kitchen cooking again. If not for the slight differences in his appearance, she would have thought that he was her rurouni again.

"Kaoru-san," greeted Kenshin without turning around. "I believe Yahiko has prepared a bath for you. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Alright," responded Kaoru with a raised eyebrow. Kenshin had called her Kaoru-san, not Kaoru-dono. She made her way to the bath house and sure enough Yahiko was there throwing fire wood into the fire.

"Hey Kaoru," said Yahiko as he got up and dusted his hakama.

"Hi…" she said amazed that the boy wasn't still angry with her.

She watched as he made his way into the dining room. Finally, she shrugged it off and took a relaxing bath. After her bath, she went into the dining room and found Kenshin and Yahiko already seated waiting for her. "Sorry to make you wait," she said.

"Yeah yeah. Let's just eat! I'm starving!" exclaimed Yahiko as he began stuffing his face. Kaoru smiled in amusement at the boy and turned her attention to Kenshin. He had picked up his bowl, but hadn't started eating yet. Slowly, he lifted the food into his mouth and a look of disgust briefly flashed across his face before it became blank again. He raised his eyes to her and said, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," she stuttered feeling slightly embarrassed for being caught staring at him. Curiously, Kaoru took a mouthful of her food. 'Why would he be disgusted at this? I mean it tastes a little different from his usual cooking, but it's still very good. Maybe he's tired of his cooking? No,…that can't be it. It must be something else…but what?' wondered Kaoru.

As the evening wore on, Kaoru found herself feeling more and more confused. After dinner had ended, Yahiko had offered to help Kenshin with the dishes. And even more astonishing was when Kaoru had gone to check on them, she found that Yahiko was talking about something and Kenshin had a small smile on his face! She hadn't even seen a small rurouni smile that he normally gives to keep them from worrying, but now he had a smile on his face.

What had happened? Kaoru sighed as she walked into her bedroom. She was so confused. Something must have happened while she was gone to make Kenshin seem a bit more open with his feelings and Yahiko to be so cheerful after their fight. Kaoru felt a twinge of jealousy. She wanted to be the one to help Kenshin. She knew that she was being selfish. She should be happy that Kenshin was feeling better today, but she didn't feel as satisfied. Kaoru quickly shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind as she thought of how ridiculously she was acting.

Slowly, she started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin smiled faintly as he sat on the roof with his sword over his shoulder. He felt a lot better after talking to Yahiko. He didn't even understand why he had opened up so much to the boy. It must have been because Yahiko had reminded Kenshin of how he was as a boy. He just needed someone to talk to and Yahiko was right there. He needed a distraction from all of his dark thoughts he had been having.

He missed his days with his Shishou. They were as close to a childhood that he had ever gotten and he was what caused it to be cut short. If only he had listened to his Shishou….

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait….My relatives came from somewhere in Asia and we've been going all over the place. I'm not sure when I will next update, but the more reviews I get the more inspired I am.

As for Kenshin opening up to Yahiko, I thought I would make a change from what normally happens. I feel sorry for Yahiko, he never seems to help Kenshin out. It's always Kaoru. Of course, I have nothing against that, but I thought I would give him a chance to help Kenshin while Kenshin helped him.

Let me know what you think and feel free to give me suggestions on what you want to happen next.


	5. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

'Thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Kenshin smiled faintly as he sat on the roof with his sword over his shoulder. He felt a lot better after talking to Yahiko. He didn't even understand why he had opened up so much to the boy. It must have been because Yahiko had reminded Kenshin of how he was as a boy. He just needed someone to talk to and Yahiko was right there. He needed a distraction from all of his dark thoughts he had been having._

_He missed his days with his Shishou. They were as close to a childhood that he had ever gotten and he was what caused it to be cut short. If only he had listened to his Shishou….

* * *

_

Chapter 5:

Things had slowly fallen into a routine at the dojo as each week passed. Everything seemed peaceful and the occupants of the dojo seemed to have forgotten about the mysterious man, all except Kenshin who was still constantly on the alert, either from habit or from the fear of being caught off guard even he didn't know.

Kenshin was slowly becoming more and more restless as the days passed by. He hadn't left the dojo in over two weeks and the fact that he hadn't had a chance to go out and practice his katas at all was making him feel uneasy and tense. Kenshin didn't dare leave the dojo when one of his friends was there and one of them always seemed to be there.

Kenshin stood up from his position on the porch and stretched out his stiff limbs. Things seemed to be very quiet now…a little too quiet. Kenshin checked the vicinity and found Kaoru's ki in the dojo. She was practicing her katas by herself since Yahiko had gone to the Akabeko to work and Sano was who knows where. Probably out gambling or getting drunk. As Kenshin sat back down, Kaoru's ki suddenly vanished causing him to jump back up in surprise. He extended out his ki as far as he could, but Kaoru's aura was completely gone. There was no trace of it at all. Unless Kaoru had suddenly learned how to sense ki and completely mask it, there is no possible reason for this to happen.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and dashed to the dojo where he had last sensed Kaoru's ki. He threw the door open and scanned the room. He stepped inside and stepped on a kunai knife with a note tied to it. Kenshin narrowed his eyes further and opened the letter.

It read:

Battousai,

I have all of your friends here with me right now. By the way, when I said all, I meant that I had Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi, and Sanosuke with me…I wonder what I should do with them…Maybe I should have some fun with them …hmmm….we could start by cutting off their fingers. Or maybe, I can break a few limbs…I always did wonder how it would feel to intentionally break a bone with your bare hands…well…maybe I should let you decide what I should do with them. I'll be waiting at an abandoned building deep in the forest by the dojo. I'll allow you to find this place on your own. Be here by 6 PM this evening, or else your friends die.

P.S. It is near a small stream/river.

Kenshin crumpled the paper and clenched it in his fists.

"Kuso!" he yelled throwing the paper against the opposite wall and taking off towards the forest. 'How did he get Kaoru? I understand the others, but Kaoru was right here! How did he get to her without me knowing?' By now, his eyes were glowing a bright molten gold rather than the dull grayish purplish hue it had taken on over the past week. He ran into the forest and began looking for any clues as to where this man had taken his friends. He scanned the plants for broken branches and the ground for footsteps. It was about 4 PM, which left him 2 hours to find this place.

Kenshin began following the river deeper into the forest stretching out his ki sense as far as it would go. Finally, after wandering around the forest for about an hour, he began to sense a small group of people. He quietly jumped into a tree and made his way to the place. As he spotted the huge compound, he stopped and hopped down onto the ground. He searched through the kis and sensed his friends deep inside the building. He began walking up to the front gates that were already opened for him. As he stepped past the gate, most of the men milling around looked up.

Some began smiling evilly while others watched him nervously, fearfully. Kenshin looked at one man that seemed to be afraid of him and said, "Where are my friends?" The man flinched and began to fumble nervously. Another man, this one bigger and with a confident look on his face said, "You must be Battousai. Kind of a puny little guy aren't you? Anyway, our leader is waiting inside."

Kenshin ignored the man's earlier comment and began walking towards the door. As he walked, many of the men were smirking and sniggering causing Kenshin to involuntarily tense up. He opened the door and stepped inside revealing a well-built man with long brown hair. He wore a black gi and grey hakamas with the traditional daisho at his side. He had a wide grin on his face and he had his ki completely masked.

"Well, if it isn't Battousai! He has a heart after all. A part of me was afraid that you wouldn't come for your friends. I'll bet you're wondering how I was able to slip right under your nose and grab the girl without you noticing?" he said with a smile.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"Well…I have learned how to fully control and manipulate my ki. That means, not only can I do the things you can do, but I can make it feel like it's someone else's while disguising mine. In other words, I went into your dojo while masking my ki, knocked your girlfriend out, and left the dojo while extending my manipulated ki into the dojo so that you wouldn't notice until I was long gone," he said his eyes filling with excitement.

"Where are they?" growled out Kenshin getting frustrated that he was actually tricked by this man.

"Tsk. Tsk. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the futon," he sneered.

Kenshin grabbed his sword and prepared to draw it.

"Now, now, no need to get violent. Follow me," he said calmly with a smile.

He began leading Kenshin through a series of hallways that led to a stairway to the basement. The basement was filled with doors and prison cells. By now, Kenshin's senses were on high alert. The man glanced back at him over his shoulder and smiled evilly. He continued walking down the hall until he came to a door that seemed to be in the middle of the long hall. He opened the door and stepped inside. Right behind Kenshin, two big men followed him in to make sure there wasn't any trouble.

The room, Kenshin saw, was divided into two prison cells with bars in between them. There was no way of getting into the other prison cell, except from a door from the hallway. Inside the other cell, Kenshin saw his friends. Their hands were chained to the wall and they all had looks of worry and fear in their eyes. Sanosuke's whole arm was chained to the wall to prevent him from using the the Futae no Kiwami.

"Let them go," growled Kenshin swinging his eyes to the man.

"I'm sorry Battousai, but I can't do that, but I am willing to strike up a bargain with you. What do you say?" he said with a cheerful look on his face.

"What do you want?" said Kenshin coldly glaring at him.

"You," he said simply. "If you willingly give yourself up, I promise I won't kill your friends and I might let them go."

"Don't do it Kenshin!" yelled Kaoru.

"Shut up Wench!" the man said sharply. "Do you need some help deciding Battousai?"

Just then, another man that Kenshin had seen outside walked into the cell his friends were in and pulled a dagger out. He began touching Kaoru's face with the tip of the blade gently enough so that the skin didn't break.

"Don't touch her!" yelled Sanosuke struggling against the chains.

As his blade moved from her forehead to her cheek, the blade went a little deeper creating a thin line of blood from below her eye to the corner of her jaw. Kaoru's eyes widened in fear as he began bringing the blade to the other side of her cheek to complete the cross.

"Stop!" yelled Kenshin. "Don't hurt her. Take me. Just don't hurt them," he said quietly with his head bowed, bangs covering his eyes.

"That's a good boy," the man said with a look of victory on his face. He nodded at the men beside Kenshin and they roughly grabbed him and slammed him against the wall. They grabbed his hands and pulled them above his head and chained them to the wall.

"Take his sword to my office," said the leader nodding to the other man in the cell across from Kenshin to leave. The bodyguard beside Kenshin yanked the sakabatou from his waist and followed the other man out of the room.

The man stepped in front of Kenshin and spat in his face. Kenshin lifted his head and glared at him.

"You have me now. Let the others go!" said Kenshin.

"I said I _might_ let them go, but don't worry, I promised I wouldn't kill them, and I am a man of my word," he said with a grin.

Kenshin growled and swept the man's legs from under him causing him to fall ungracefully on his behind.

"Why you little brat!" he said jumping to his feet and sending a wave of punches into Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin clenched his fists against the pain shooting through his body.

"Stop it! Stop it!" yelled out Kaoru and Megumi. Surprisingly, the man listened and stopped, panting heavily. "Awww…you girls sure are party poopers, aren't you?" he said mockingly with that sickening smile on his face.

"Why are you doing this?" yelled Yahiko in frustration and anger.

The man's smile disappeared. "Why am I doing this? I am doing this because of him!" he yelled pointing at the glaring Kenshin. "He brought everything that I am doing upon himself! This monster that you call a friend is the reason for my misery. That is why, when I found a way of manipulating my ki to change people's ages, I chose to make him a 17 year old. I want him to suffer for all the lives he has taken!"

"Who are you?" asked Megumi hesitantly.

"Who am I?" he laughed. "For now, you can call my Shun," he said leaving the room with a slam of the door.

Kenshin clenched his fists and banged them once against the wall above his head. 'Kuso,' he thought. 'How can I let something like this to happen?'

"Kenshin…" said Kaoru uncertainly.

Kenshin brought his head up and looked across the room at his friends. "Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly.

"No," they all answered.

"What do we do now?" asked Yahiko a bit fearfully, Kenshin thought.

"Nothing. There's nothing we can do until he comes back," answered Kenshin truthfully. "Don't worry though, he won't hurt you guys. It's me he wants."

* * *

AN: I am so sorry this took forever to get out. I just couldn't get a chapter that I was happy with. I rewrote this chapter several times until this idea popped into my head. It ended up completely different from my original chapters, but that's okay. Once again, sorry for the long time it took me and please update. I'll try to get the next chapter out faster. 


	6. Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

'Thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Kenshin clenched his fists and banged them once against the wall above his head. 'Kuso,' he thought. 'How can I let something like this to happen?' _

"_Kenshin…" said Kaoru uncertainly._

_Kenshin brought his head up and looked across the room at his friends. "Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly._

"_No," they all answered._

"_What do we do now?" asked Yahiko a bit fearfully, Kenshin thought._

"_Nothing. There's nothing we can do until he comes back," answered Kenshin truthfully. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you guys. It's me he wants."

* * *

_

Chapter 6:

Ahhhh!" roared Sano in frustration struggling against the chains for the thousandth time that day.

"Give it up will you Rooster head," said Megumi irritably.

"I can't stand this!" he exclaimed causing the others to glare at him.

"Well, do you think we like this any more than you do?" spat Kaoru sharply.

"I never said that you liked this more than I did! I'm just saying that I don't like this!" said Sano.

"We know you don't like this Sano. None of us do!" said Yahiko.

Kenshin sighed inwardly. They had been arguing for what felt like hours, and it didn't seem as if they were going to stop any time soon. Kenshin closed his eyes and tried to block out the arguing of his friends. He needed to mediate and think of a way of getting out of this situation. 'Let's see, there has to be a way of getting out of here,' thought Kenshin. 'There isn't much we can do to fight, especially with our hands chained up like this, but we can always try and kick, until they chain our legs up too…' thought Kenshin bitterly. 'Even with my hands untied, there isn't anything I can do if Shun decided to hurt the others. Without a weapon, being untied really won't help much if the enemy is safe behind the bars. Maybe we could…'

"…Will you just shut up Rooster!" yelled Kaoru in frustration. Kenshin grinded his teeth as his friends once again broke his chain of thought.

"Don't tell me to shut up Tanuki!" said Sano.

"Will both of you please just stop talking. You're giving me a headache," said Megumi.

"I'm not the one that was talking!" said Kaoru.

"Hey! Don't blame it all on me. You were too talking!" argued Sano.

Kenshin took a few deep breaths to calm himself knowing that losing his temper wouldn't help the situation that they were in. Though it would probably get his friends to shut up, he didn't want them to become afraid of him the way his comrades of the Bakumatsu were. He had had enough of people being afraid of him when they were supposed to be on the same side and he did not want to see the same fear on the faces of his friends. Kenshin opened his eyes and scanned the room for the hundredth time, hoping to find something that would help.

There were no windows, only walls of what looked to be very thick bricks. The bars in between them were also very thick and looked very hardy and sturdy. The doors on each side of the prison cell were thick metal that were barred on the other side by what sounded like a heavy slab of metal. There was no knob or handle to pull the door open meaning that someone always had to be outside to open the door when their captors needed to leave. There was a tiny window on the door that was darkened so that they could not see if their captors were watching them. All in all, things looked pretty hopeless.

Things began to quiet down in the cell as Kenshin's friends got tired of yelling at each other. Kenshin turned his attention back to his friends. They were all looking down in a defeated manner with looks of sadness and frustration on their faces. Not being able to think of anything, Kenshin decided to close his eyes and go into a half asleep state that would keep him alert, but also regain some energy that he had a feeling he would need later. He cleared his mind of all the thoughts swirling around and took a couple of deep breaths to relax. He loosened up his tight and tense muscles and let his fingers hang limply from the chains holding them above his head.

He felt his friends watching him, their kis radiating curiosity, but he ignored them. Kenshin stayed somewhere between wakefulness and sleep for several hours. A part of his mind was registering everything that was happening, while the other half of him was asleep, not paying attention nor caring what his other half was taking note of.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin's eyes snapped open as he felt a ki come by the door. To his surprise, the door was slightly opened and a metal ball was thrown inside. Kenshin looked up and saw that his friends had fallen asleep. He brought his attention back to the metal ball as it started violently spewing out grey smoke. Kenshin started yelling for his friends to wake up, hoping to warn them, and eventually, they woke up.

"Kenshin, what's going on?" yelled Kaoru.

"I don't know, but hold your breath. I don't know what this stuff is," he yelled back.

Kenshin took a deep breath watching as his friends did so also. He watched as Yahiko, being the youngest and not able to hold his breath as long, took in a lung full of the dark smoke and begin coughing. After a few seconds, his trembling frame relaxed as he slipped into unconsciousness. Kenshin saw panic and worry written over his friends' faces while they struggled to hold their breath until he could no longer see them. Seeing that the smoke had no way of escaping the room except for a few cracks on the ceiling above Kenshin and the cracks underneath the door, Kenshin realized that there was no way that he could hold his breath until the smoke dissipated. His lungs began to burn and finally he could no longer hold it. He took in a lung full of the smoke just as he heard his other friends begin to cough.

He gagged and then broke off coughing as well. He began feeling his muscles relax and against his will, his body began to shut down on him. Finally, darkness overtook him and his head fell against his chest in unconsciousness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kenshin woke up to a splitting headache and the sound of someone yelling. At first, his mind couldn't register what was being said or who was saying it, but after a few minutes, he realized it was the voice of a young boy…of Yahiko.

Kenshin opened his eyes and a barely audible groan escaped his lips as his head began to throb even more from the yelling.

"Kenshin!" he heard Yahiko yell. "You're awake!"

Kenshin was surprised to see that Yahiko was no longer chained to the wall. He was standing by the bars separating the room with his hands tightly clutching the metal bars. Kenshin looked behind Yahiko and realized that Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru were also untied and lying on the ground unconscious. In the corner of their room, were four trays of crudely made food.

"What happened?" Kenshin muttered.

"Remember that smoke bomb thingy? Well, one of the guards came in when I woke up and told me that it was meant to knock us out so that they could unchain us from the wall. Said something about not wanting any trouble from us when they took the chains off," explained Yahiko.

"I don't see why they would unchain us though," murmured Yahiko under his breath.

"So that you guys can eat and drink?" Kenshin said remembering the food in the corner. "Shun promised that you guys wouldn't be killed and that promise would be broken if you guys died of thirst or starvation… Besides, there probably was no point in keeping you guys chained up since it is me that they want," Kenshin said.

Just then, a groan was heard and Yahiko and Kenshin turned their attention to their friends as they started waking up one by one. Yahiko and Kenshin explained what had happened to them after they all woke up.

Sano stood up with a look of confidence on his face.

"They made a mistake in letting me go," he said cracking his knuckles.

"There's no point," said Yahiko from his place on the floor.

"What do you mean?" asked Megumi.

"I mean, that these walls and bars were made to withstand Sano's Futae no Kiwami," said Yahiko matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah? And how do you know this?" asked Kaoru.

"That guard-guy told me," said Yahiko leaning back against the wall. "He said that if you didn't believe him that you could go ahead and punch the walls, doors, floors, and bars all you want because it won't do us any good."

"Kuso," swore Sano punching the wall creating a small dent, but nothing more.

"Why were we chained up in the first place if being unchained wouldn't make any difference anyway?" said Sano in frustration.

"To get to me," said Kenshin with his head down.

The room became quiet until all of a sudden, a loud growling noise came from across the room. Kenshin looked up and saw that Sano was blushing slightly. He scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"I guess I'm kinda hungry," he laughed. "You think that food is drugged?"

"Possible, but not likely," replied Kenshin.

"Besides, if he hasn't killed us yet, why would he kill us through the food," said Megumi.

"I guess you're right," said Sano picking up a tray and examining it thoroughly before warily sticking it in his mouth. He grimaced at the taste, and forced it down his throat.

"It's horrible," he croaked before chugging the cup of water quickly.

"It's worse than Jou-chan's cooking," he said.

"Is that possible?" sniggered Yahiko.

"Well, I don't see you cooking Yahiko-chan," said Kaoru after making a huge bump to grow from his head. "Or you, you freeloader."

The three began to fight and argue. Kenshin sighed inwardly. Kenshin tensed visibly as he sensed Shun's unmasked ki and three other men coming towards the door.

"What's wrong Ken-san?" asked Megumi noticing his tension.

"He's coming," he muttered immediately stopping his friends' argument. The door to Kenshin's side of the cell opened slowly and a smiling Shun walked in followed by two of the three men. Kenshin's glowing amber eyes glared angrily at him causing his smile to widen.

"Good Morning Battousai!" he chirped happily. Kenshin just continued to glare at him.

"I see nobody has ever taught you manners," he said unfazed by the glare.

"Maybe I should teach you some," he said a smirk appearing on his lips. He motioned to the two men beside him and they stepped up beside him. He nodded to them and one big brawny fist was sent sailing into Kenshin's gut. Kenshin's friends ran up as close as they could and yelled angrily.

"Let's try this again," he smiled. "Ohayou Battousai!"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes and spit onto Shun's face. Shun calmly reached up and wiped his face. He stepped back and the other bodyguard sent another punch into his already bruised chest. Kenshin kicked the man in his family jewels sending him to the ground in a heap of pain.

Sano yelled out triumphantly while the man struggled to get to his feet. "Bind his feet," said Shun simply. Another man walked into the room with a chain connected to a large metal ball. The men started to advance on Kenshin and he prepared to retaliate. Suddenly, the men jumped at him and Kenshin pulled his whole body off the ground using the chains suspending his hands and kicked them causing them all to topple on top of each other.

They got back up and launched themselves at him. Through their struggles, one man decided he had had enough and punched Kenshin in the stomach several times. As he did that, another guard grabbed Kenshin's feet and the other tied the chain tightly around his ankles. Kenshin thrashed around as best as he could, but found that the binds on his feet were getting tighter and tighter. Finally, they finished binding his feet and the metal ball prevented Kenshin from lifting his bound legs to kick them.

Kenshin growled angrily and glared at the men. One of the men couldn't meet his gaze and the growl caused him to flinch.

"Don't be afraid of him," said one of the other men. "He's as harmless as a kitten when he is bound like that," sneered the other man. Shun stepped up to Kenshin and spit onto his face. "How do you like that?" he smiled.

Kenshin pulled on the chains roughly trying to punch him, only managing to cause the chains to cut deeper into his already sore wrists.

"Whoa there Red. No need to get violent. I'm only paying you back for your little gift earlier," he sneered.

The scared man backed away even more. "You're pathetic," cried out his comrade.

"Let me go, or I swear I will hunt you down when this is over and kill you all slowly and painfully," Kenshin threatened.

The man backed up against the wall by the door, his eyes filled with fear. "Get back here!" cried out Shun. "He can't do anything to you. Besides, when this is all over, he'll be dead."

"Why don't you just kill him now?" whispered the man fearfully.

"I still want him alive. Remember the plan," he said impaciently. Shun sighed dramatically. "Alright then, why don't we just come back later when I get some men who aren't afraid of a chained kid."

Shun reached up and patted Kenshin's head like a dog causing a deep growl to emit from the back of Kenshin's throat. Shun smiled and walked out with his men following behind. The door slammed shut and the room was left in silence. Though Shun was no longer there, Kenshin continued to glare at the door as if it was the cause for his situation. Kaoru and the others didn't dare say anything when Kenshin had that angry look on his face.

* * *

AN: Well…what do you think? Please review. Give me some ideas. Would you rather me have Shun torture poor Kenshin some, or have Kenshin and his friends find a way to escape now? Remember to review and let me know! 


	7. Pain and Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

'Thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

**AN: IMPORTANT! READ THIS PLEASE!**Okay, i know some of you may have noticed that this chapter was already posted earlier or maybe you didn't, but anyway, please re-read this chapter. I made **BIG** changes. It begins in the same way, but after the 1st time/scene change, it is practically all different. And once agian, I would like to apologize to and thank Nekotsuki for the advice!

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"Why don't you just kill him now?" whispered the man fearfully._

_"I still want him alive. Remember the plan," he said impatiently. Shun sighed dramatically. "Alright then, why don't we just come back later when I get some men who aren't afraid of a chained kid."_

_Shun reached up and patted Kenshin's head like a dog causing a deep growl to emit from the back of Kenshin's throat. Shun smiled and walked out with his men following behind. The door slammed shut and the room was left in silence. Though Shun was no longer there, Kenshin continued to glare at the door as if it was the cause for his situation. Kaoru and the others didn't dare say anything when Kenshin had that angry look on his face.

* * *

_

Chapter 7:

Kenshin kept his eyes closed as Shun entered the cell with two men on each side of him. He felt rather then saw his friends glare at Shun in anger. Kenshin calculated that they had been there for about two days, though it felt like an eternity to him and his friends, and he was already tired of Shun's constant visits just to verbally assault him. Not that it was affecting him much. His Shishou's jibes had not only been a lot more hurtful, but it had taught him to ignore taunts made by others. He knew that he was only trying to anger him and he was determined not to give them the satisfaction of a reaction.

"It's time to wake up Battousai!" he yelled loudly into Kenshin's ear. Kenshin suppressed a wince, ignoring the ringing in his eardrums, and lazily opened his eyes with nothing but annoyance visible in their amber depths.

"What do you want now?" Kenshin said calmly though a hint of irritation could be detected.

A seemingly thoughtful look appeared on Shun's face as he rubbed his chin with his hand. "Well," he began, "I was thinking this morning, and I realized how anxious I was feeling for some action to take place today."

Kenshin stared emotionlessly at Shun as a sick smile made its way across his face. "You see, I've been thinking about the perfect way to make you pay for your crimes for the longest time, and each time, my mind would wander back here. So here we are!" he said fiercely driving his fist into Kenshin's already bruised stomach. Kenshin felt air being forced out of his lungs at the power behind the strength and suppressed urge to groan in pain. This man, though smaller than his comrades, was strong. His one punch had hurt more than the collective hits the guards had inflicted on him the day before.

Shun grinned in satisfaction at the glare Kenshin sent him, before allowing his fist to collide with Kenshin's scarred cheek. Kenshin's head snapped to the side and hit the stonewall behind him with a sickening _thud_. Kenshin ignored the throbbing in his cheek and head and slowly turned his head to face Shun, defiant amber eyes burning in calm anger.

The minute Kenshin's eyes met Shun's, he lashed out again and with his hands on the boy's forehead, slammed his head into the wall behind a couple of times. Kenshin fought against the urge to yell out in pain, and shut his eyes as light and colors seemed to swim in his vision. He felt Shun's grip on his head disappear and vaguely heard his friends yelling something in the background followed by laughter. He was breathing hard he realized as he opened his eyes, clenching his fists and willing the room to stop spinning.

As his vision settled, he noticed that Shun had turned his back and was talking to his friends.

"…Why am I doing this? There are several reasons," he said. "But isn't it obvious? One reason is that a hitokiri shouldn't be allowed to live in happiness when he has stripped it away from hundreds of people. Why does he get to be happy when all he has done in life was kill? Why does he get to be happy if the people that have done nothing but try to live honest lives have to suffer? I am merely setting things right again."

"How is this right!" yelled Sano in anger.

"Well…"

"If it's me you want, then why not let them go?" Kenshin interrupted.

Shun turned around to look at the red haired youth, contempt clearly visible in his eyes. "Because I want them to suffer for giving _you_ happiness and seeing as I can't torture them because that would only make me like you, I decided to let them watch me torture _you._ You, who deserves what I'm about to give you."

Without warning, Shun struck at Kenshin with a weapon that looked closely like a club in his hand. Kenshin clenched his fists as the club smashed into his right temple. A burst of light appeared in Kenshin's eyes and he fought desperately against the darkness threatening to consume him, vaguely feeling the sensation of a cold liquid slide down his face. Blood. His blood.

The last thing Kenshin heard before the club collided with his head again, sending him into oblivion, was the sounds of Shun's laughter mixed with the outraged cries of his friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Voices. There were voices, but Kenshin couldn't seem to concentrate on what was being said or who was saying it for that matter. The only thing Kenshin knew was that his head was throbbing like crazy and the loud voices_ weren't_ helping it go away. Kenshin clenched his stiff, cold hands uncomfortably and groaned slightly as he realized that his hands were now bound tightly together with rope above his head.

"Shhh!" he heard before everything went silent. Kenshin unconsciously shifted on his feet, trying to take pressure off his raw wrists that were keeping him up, and noticed that something was different. Kenshin's eyes snapped open in surprise, but he immediately regretted it and closed them shut as the room began to spin dangerously, his stomach feeling uncomfortably queasy. He took a few deep breaths trying to settle his uneasy stomach, and then opened his eyes again, slowly this time, squinting at the light that was emanating from the torch in the corner of his cell. He looked down at his feet and realized that they were no longer bound to a heavy metal ball, but rather chained together with about a shoulder length slack in between his feet.

Kenshin blinked several times as the cell seemed to blur in and out, and brought his head up to see the faces of his friends, each standing anxiously as close as they could get, up against the metal bars separating them.

"…What happened?" Kenshin mumbled, wincing inwardly at the weak and raspy sound of his voice. He looked into the faces of his friends and saw Megumi's mouth open to answer him.

"I think you have a concussion Ken-san," said Megumi deeply concerned about the unfocused and glazed look in the normally alert youth. Kenshin blinked and turned his attention from the unshed tears in Kaoru's eyes to Megumi.

"Huh?" he blurted out, unable to comprehend what the doctor had said to him.

"A concussion. I think Shun gave you a concussion."

"…Con-cussion?" he said hesitantly, brows knitted in thought, before the meaning of the word finally sunk in.

"Kenshin?" said Kaoru deeply disturbed by the glazed look and unusually slow reactions of the normally quick-witted hitokiri.

Kenshin kept his head down in thought for a few seconds before slowly looking up at the girl that had addressed him.

"Are you okay?" she asked tentatively.

"…Hai," he replied finally noticing the worried looks his friends were giving him. Slowly, he began to remember what had happened and he clenched his fists in anger at Shun. Taking a deep breath so that he wouldn't snap at his friends, he asked, "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours at the least," said Sanosuke carefully watching his friend.

"I see," whispered Kenshin tiredly leaning his forehead onto the cool relief of his knees.

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Shun standing with three brawny men behind him. Kenshin tensed, cursing himself for not staying alert despite the concussion, but stayed in his position, not bothering to open his eyes for it helped to ease his pounding headache.

"I know you're awake Battousai," whispered Shun with an evil grin on his face after the door was shut.

He strode over to where Kenshin was and leaned in close to his face.

"I heard you talking to your friends, so stop feigning sleep," he yelled

The pounding in his head was too much and Kenshin brought his head up. "I'm not feigning sleep," growled the hitokiri in anger and irritation.

A smug and satisfied grin appeared on Shun's face, but was suddenly replaced by a serious look as he grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and took a seat in front of Kenshin.

"Reason number two," said Shun signaling for his men to stand beside him. "There once was a boy, barely 14, who lost his brother to the war. Years later, he learned that his brother was killed, for no reason, except that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time by the Hitokiri Battousai. By that time, the Meiji Era had begun, lowering the boy's chances of ever finding revenge for his dead brother," said Shun with a glazed, yet pained look in his eyes.

"Despite the fact that the man of legend could be anywhere in Japan, and his chances, which were low to begin with, had decreased to almost no chance at all at the start of the Meiji, the boy searched, following any and every lead or rumor he heard about. Eventually, he fell ill, and before he died, he found me. He practically begged me, that though he didn't want me to waste my life searching for you as he did, that if I did ever run into you, that I would make you suffer," said Shun as he got up from his seat and signaled to his guards with a nod of his head. "That boy…was my best friend's little brother, my brother."

"No please stop!" yelled Kaoru.

"Stop you Bastard!" cried Sanosuke in rage.

The men ignored their cries, and slowly advanced towards Kenshin. Kenshin watched warily as the men stood, one on each side, and one in front of him. Kenshin felt each man tense, somewhat nervously, as the man on his right released Kenshin's hands from the manacles holding them up. Through his surprise, Kenshin vaguely realized that the ropes binding his hands together had some slack at the end that pooled beside his feet.

The man in front of him grabbed the end of the rope and roughly pulled Kenshin forward. He lurched forward, barely finding his balance as he stumbled on his chained feet. He unsteadily straightened up to look into the angry eyes of Shun. Before he could even react, Kenshin felt a fist being sent into his already bruised stomach. He flew back, colliding with a sickening _thud _against the wall that he had been strapped to, and fell to his hands and knees, coughing and gasping for breath.

"Get up Battousai," sneered Shun evilly.

With difficulty, Kenshin was able to push himself unsteadily to his feet. He started in surprise as one of the men shoved him roughly towards Shun. Shun stepped aside to dodge the youth and Kenshin was barely able to bring his bound hands up to catch himself before running headlong into the bars separating the two cells.

"Kenshin!" cried out Kaoru worriedly as he was suddenly jerked back by the long ponytail trailing down his back. His head snapped back and he was pulled from his feet, landing unceremoniously on his back with a slight wince.

Shun looked disdainfully at the hitokiri breathing raggedly at his feet and nudged the boy's head lightly with his foot before stepping over to the door and knocking. As the door was opened, he looked back at Kenshin as the young teen struggled to get to his feet, and turned towards the three men standing around him.

"Have fun with him," Shun said to them, smirking slightly at the cruel smiles that lit up on their faces. "Just don't kill him." He walked out and the heavy metal door slammed shut behind him.

Kenshin jerked forward once again as one of the men pulled on the ropes tied to his wrists. He stumbled forward and was met with a fist to the face, sending him sprawling to the ground again. He heard crude laughter as he struggled once again to get to his feet. One of the men straight out charged and Kenshin barely had time to dodge, watching in slight triumph as the brute collided with the other man that had been standing behind Kenshin.

A defiant smirk appeared on Kenshin's face as the two men turned angrily towards him. "You'll pay for that one you runt!" one cried as he cautiously approached. The smirk on Kenshin's lips died as the three began to surround him. There was no way that he could avoid them all in the condition and situation that he was in. The three charged him simultaneously and Kenshin was barely able to dodge one, and brought his tied hands up to his face as the other aimed a punch at him. Unfortunately for Kenshin, he wasn't fast enough to avoid or block the last guy coming in from his left. He braced himself for the painful impact that was sure to come and winced as the man's foot came in contact with his unprotected ribs.

Kenshin flew back, scraping his arms and elbows on the stone concrete below him as he slid across the room and came to a stop as his head painfully hit the wall. Before he was even able to recover from the blow, someone yanked him to his feet by the rope connected to his wrists and sent him sailing through the room towards his friends. Kenshin gasped in pain as his back and head collided with the metal bars and through the ringing in his head, he vaguely noticed the blood running down his head and chin, and the stinging sensation in his arms.

"Kenshin!" cried out his friends as they rushed over to him. Kenshin brought his bound hands up and grasped a metal bar tightly, slowly pulling himself to his feet. He clung tightly to the bars and clenched his eyes shut as the room began to spin dangerously, his stomach doing flips. He swayed on his feet, fighting the darkness coming up to pull him down, and felt rough strong hands clasp his shoulder and support him. Kenshin's eyes snapped open, and forcing them to focus, he realized that it was Sano that had kept him from falling.

He felt a ki flare and turned to find one of the men practically on him, ready for another round. Without warning, a hand shot out from beside Kenshin's head and caught the guy in the chin, sending him back into the men behind him. Kenshin turned in surprise and came face to face with a grinning Sano.

"Man that felt good!" he exclaimed. His expression softened as he slowly took his hand away from Kenshin's shoulder. "Damn you look terrible," he said seemingly looking Kenshin over.

Kenshin was just about to respond, when he felt his feet being suddenly pulled from underneath him.

"Kenshin!" shouted Sano as Kenshin crashed to the ground. He quickly pulled his arms up to soften the fall, but instead, he landed painfully on his elbows, and slipping from the awkward position, his chin collided with the hard ground. Kenshin grit his teeth as blood filled his mouth and pain shot up his arm.

Kenshin painfully twisted himself onto his back just as the men began to drag Kenshin by the feet. The men laughed as Kenshin squirmed, trying to get away. As the men let go, Kenshin was sent rolling across the room, until he hit the wall and stopped. He lay on his side, his back against the wall, gasping for breath; fighting unconsciousness. The three men grinned at each other and before Kenshin had even gotten up, they began shamelessly sending blow after blow upon the boy below them. Kenshin unconsciously rolled up, desperately trying to protect his aching, and squirming stomach. Through the rain of blows, Kenshin dimly noticed the irate yells of his friends.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the kicks and punches stopped, and Kenshin lay trembling on the ground, with his eyes clenched shut in pain. Kenshin heard some talking, and suddenly, Kenshin was lifted onto his feet. When the hands holding him up left his body, his knees buckled and he crumpled back to the floor, sinking onto his hands and knees. He tried to slow his ragged breaths and stop the trembling in his arms, but as seconds ticked by, he found that it was getting harder to keep himself up.

"We better stop before we kill him," one of the men sniggered.

"Aww…but I was just getting into it," whined another man with a smirk marring his face.

"Yeah, well if we let you keep going and you end up killing him, we're gonna end up died too," said the other man.

Kenshin felt himself being lifted up again and willed himself not to throw up because of the harsh, rough handling of the men. They savagely pushed him against the wall. His arms were thrust up above his head and locked in place by the manacles attached to the wall, and the hands holding him up suddenly left. Once again, Kenshin's knees buckled, unable to support his body weight after the brutal onslaught, but this time, he was held up by his bleeding wrists. After the men finally left, Kenshin allowed himself to slip into the relief of unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Well there's my re-written version of CHapter 7. I hope you like it! PLease review! Oo and i wrote another story called Madness of the Revolution. As the title implies, it's about the Bakumatsu. Check it out! 


	8. Nails and Whips

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

'Thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last chapter:_

"_We better stop before we kill him," one of the men sniggered._

"_Aww…but I was just getting into it," whined another man with a smirk marring his face._

"_Yeah, well if we let you keep going and you end up killing him, we're gonna end up died too," said the other man._

_Kenshin felt himself being lifted up again and willed himself not to throw up because of the harsh, rough handling of the men. They savagely pushed him against the wall. His arms were thrust up above his head and locked in place by the manacles attached to the wall, and the hands holding him up suddenly left. Once again, Kenshin's knees buckled, unable to support his body weight after the brutal onslaught, but this time, he was held up by his bleeding wrists. After the men finally left, Kenshin allowed himself to slip into the relief of unconsciousness._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter 8:

Several days had passed and Kenshin was exhausted. For the past few days, the guards had come countless times to physically bully him and Kenshin was hurting everywhere. His wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding, and he probably had bruises covering his entire body. Heck, it even hurt to breathe.

Kenshin almost groaned when he heard the heavy metal doors open and the footsteps of what sounded like several men come in. Raising his head from its bowed position, Kenshin was slightly surprised to see that Shun was there too, though he didn't show it.

"Hello Battousai!" he chirped happily.

Kenshin glared at the cheerful man, his amber eyes glowing irately.

"I thought that we should move on with your…torture," Shun said ignoring the angry look coming from one of the most dangerous men in Japan. "Let's see, where were we? Oh yes, reason number three," he said revealing a long coiled up rope in his hands. Shun snapped his fingers and one of the guards in the room placed a western chair in front of Kenshin. With another snap of Shun's fingers, Kenshin was taken down from the wall and placed on the chair, his wrists tied down to the arms of the chair. Kenshin struggled against the bonds holding him down all the while glaring at Shun who was now scowling at the red-haired youth.

"It's useless struggling you know," he said. "I guarantee that you are going to suffer horrendously in this next phase and there is nothing that you or your friends," he glanced back at the four watching angrily, "…can do to stop it."

Shun held his hand out to one of his guards and the whip was taken, being replaced by a hammer and large metal stake. "I'm gonna make sure that I hear you scream in agony. You're going to wish that you were never born and maybe, if I'm lucky, I might even hear the great Battousai beg either for his life, or for an end to his life."

"Never," spat out Kenshin, his amber eyes glaring menacingly at Shun as he began to approach his right side.

"We'll see about that," he said with a sick smile on his face. "I suppose I should let you know what the third reason is. Don't worry, we're almost done, there's only one more after this one. Heck, I'm pretty sure that you can guess what my next reason is by the story that I told you earlier this week. But just in case you can't, that man that you killed, was my best friend, the older brother of the boy that died searching for you."

"Let's get started," he whispered. Two guards stood on either side of Kenshin and one grabbed his right hand, pulling it out so that his palm was hanging, face down. As Kenshin realized what was going to happen, his stomach clenched and flipped painfully while dread filled his whole being. Despite his feelings however, his face showed no emotion.

"What are you doing?" questioned Kaoru fearfully, her voice quavering slightly.

"You'll see," Shun mumbled glancing briefly at the young woman.

"Get away from him!" roared Sanosuke and Yahiko angrily.

Shun grinned maniacally as he stopped, inches from the guard holding out Kenshin's hand. "Are you sure you don't want to beg Battousai? I might consider showing some mercy later on if you do."

"Go to hell!" Kenshin spat, his impassive eyes watching anxiously as Shun placed the tip of the stake on the back of Kenshin's hand.

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure that you experience it yourself," he whispered raising the hammer in his right hand. Kenshin's eyes widened slightly as he tried to brace himself for the pain that was sure to come. "Now let's hear you scream Battousai."

"No!" screamed all four of the dojo occupants as they finally realized what Shun's intention was.

_Bang!_

Kenshin's breath hitched as the metal pike was driven through the palm of his hand and pain shot out like a wild fire from his busted hand, blood pouring out of the wound in rivers. An agonized scream tore out of Kenshin's throat, despite his earlier resolve to keep quiet, and all but Shun shuddered at the crude and tortured cry that didn't even seem human.

Kaoru fell to her knees, tears unconsciously streaming down her face, oblivious to the fact that Megumi too was crying and Yahiko was doing his best to be strong for his teacher, unshed tears shining in his young eyes. Sano tightly gripped the bars in front of him, his knuckles turning white as an uncontrollable rage filled him.

Laughter could be heard coming from a gleeful Shun, an insane spark in his eyes. Kenshin's arm trembled and his left hand clutched the wooden chair painfully, his knuckles a stark white. A cry was wrenched from Kenshin's lips as Shun roughly shoved the bloodied pike out of his hand and the redhead's right hand writhed in pain. His breaths came out in ragged gasps as he tried desperately to stop the trembling in his hand.

His eyes were clenched shut trying to shut out the pain that was running up and down his arm, so it was both to his surprise and affliction when the two guards untied his hands and brutally pushed him into the wall, face first. They roughly pulled his gi off of his shoulders so that it hung loosely at his waist, and then forcibly shoved his hands above his head, and into the manacles that were holding him earlier.

It took all of Kenshin's discipline and will power not to cry out in pain at their rough treatment.

"Now for phase two," whispered Shun watching the trembling form of the hitokiri.

"Leave him alone you jerk!" cried out Sano. He grabbed a tray that had held his food and flung it at Shun's head. Shun sidestepped and dodged the tray with a smug grin on his lips.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. Now you better sit still or else I'll have my guards tie you up again and make sure that all of you over there are punished and don't get any food for a couple of days. After all, a little beating and some hunger never killed anyone." Sano growled, baring his teeth, but otherwise admitting defeat. If he fought back with the rest of the trays, he would cause his friends to go hungry for a few days, not to mention a beating from the brutal guards, and he really didn't want to cause any more suffering than he had to. Besides, Shun wasn't going to stop just because Sano was throwing things at him.

"Are you ready to scream again Battousai?"

Kenshin tensed, his forehead against the cold wall in front of him and waited for the onslaught of pain. His eyes showed slight fear now that nobody could see them and his teeth were clenched tightly in hopes of keeping himself from crying out, though he knew it was probably useless.

Shun's ki flared and a sharp intense pain tore at Kenshin's back. His head snapped back slightly as the whip collided with his back, leaving a large bloody welt across his back. A hiss of pain managed to escape his clenched teeth and his uninjured hand was fisted so tightly that his nails began to draw blood from his palm.

"How'd you like that Battousai?" whispered Shun evilly before moving to the other side of Kenshin.

A flare of Shun's ki was all the warning Kenshin had before the whip was driven into his back again, crossing the bloody line that was already there. Kenshin jerked back and this time, he wasn't able to keep himself from crying out. His trembling grew more violent as he tried to cope with the excruciating pain in his back.

Kaoru, tears falling freely down her face, looked away as Shun whipped Kenshin once again. "No! Please make him stop," she whispered weakly bringing her hands to cover her ears from the agonized scream coming from Kenshin. Beside her, Yahiko was struggling to keep himself standing. His hands were clenched tightly at his sides and his head was bowed, eyes shut tightly against the tears threatening to fall. Sano held Megumi, who also couldn't bear to see her friend in so much pain, giving her as much comfort as he could offer while trying to control his own rage and feelings of uselessness. 'He will pay,' thought Sano rubbing the back of a trembling Megumi.

After a few more blows, Shun finally stopped, breathing hard and his face splattered with droplets of blood from Kenshin's back. He dropped the whip and nodded towards Kesnhin before leaving the room without a second glance. The guards looked at the scene in disgust before grabbing the 'torture devices' and the chair and setting them beside the door. The two brawny men reached up and unclasped Kenshin's hands from the manacles, allowing his tired frame to crumple to the floor. They grabbed the chair and tools and left the room.

Kenshin stayed huddled on his side on the floor, slightly wondering why they let him down. 'Probably thought I was no threat like this,' thought Kenshin grimly through the haze of pain that was covering his senses, as his breaths came out in short ragged and painful gasps. His palm was still writhing slightly, his whole body trembling from the physical abuse it had taken and the blood streaming out of his body was forming a small puddle underneath him. He shifted slightly and immediately tensed as pain shot through his entire body, clenching his eyes shut against the tears of pain beginning to emerge. It was a few minutes later, that he realized that someone was calling his name.

"…-shin, Kenshin, can you hear me?" It was a deep male's voice. Sanosuke's voice, his mind supplied.

"Kenshin?" This time a girl, worried and scared. Kaoru.

"H-hai…I…I can hear you," Kenshin rasped out, his voice hoarse from his agonized screams.

A sigh of relief was heard before Kenshin heard the soft rustling of clothing as somebody moved about.

"Ken-san…do you think you can move?" asked Megumi quietly. Silence fell upon the already quiet room as Kenshin opened his eyes, a determined look in them.

"H-hai, I think so," he murmured.

"Can you come over here so that I can try and clean your wounds?" Megumi asked. "I don't want you to force yourself if you can't."

Kenshin took a deep breath, trying to calm his erratic breathing and then slowly began to push himself up with his left hand. He clenched his teeth tightly together and forced himself to a kneeling position. Sweat covered his body as he struggled to his feet and ignored the intense pain in his hand and back.

He slowly made his way over to the bars that separated the room, but just as he was about to get there, his knees buckled and he stumbled forward. To Kenshin's surprise, not only did he not fall, but his body was held up by not just Sanosuke's hands, but also Yahiko's and Kaoru's.

"Thank you," he mumbled as the three slowly lowered him to the floor.

"Let's look at your hand first," murmured Megumi grabbing the glass of water that the group hadn't drunk yet. "For now the best I can do is clean it with water. That's all we have." Her eyes were mournful; guilty for not being able to help much despite the fact that she was a doctor.

Kenshin gave her his hand and couldn't help but wince as she grasped it gently and began to pour the cool water over the wound, cleaning it as best as she could. After she was done, Kenshin pulled his gi from his hakama, and with a part of the end in his mouth and the other in his left hand, he crudely tore it apart. He picked up the scrap of cloth that he had made and handed it to Megumi.

"Use it for a bandage for now," he murmured, slightly struggling against the blackness that was slowly edging in for his consciousness. Megumi nodded and gently but firmly tied the makeshift band-aid around Kenshin's hand. It was quickly drenched in his blood. With that in place, Kenshin weakly turned around and Megumi proceeded to pour water over his back. The water provided Kenshin's burning back with a cool yet temporary relief.

After Megumi finished, Megumi gave the rest of the water that they had left over to Kenshin and he thirstily drank it. With his thirst satisfied and his sore throat at least somewhat soothed, his frame began to sway as his spirit finally gave in to the exhaustion that he was feeling. Sano carefully caught Kenshin, by the chest as he slumped forward, a thank you mumbled so quietly that the four almost didn't hear it. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's bloodied gi and bundled it into a pillow for him to rest on

With that in place, Sano carefully lowered the worn out teenager onto his side so that he would not aggravate the wounds on his back. As the four of them gazed at the peaceful look on Kenshin's face, they suddenly realized just how young he looked.

"He's just a kid," murmured Megumi. "I mean I know he's really a 28 year old man, but right now, he's just a kid."

"And he's gone through so much hell," muttered Sano bitterly.

"It's not fair," said Yahiko.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Why can't they just leave him alone?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well what do you think? I know that this chapter was kinda…gory… and cruel. I feel so bad for making Kenshin go through all of that! Next chapter, Kenshin and his friends get a chance to escape. That's all I'm telling you for now. Anyway, please review! I really feel discouraged when I barely receive any reviews for a chapter and seeing as school is starting ...well tomorrow, encouragement would really motivate me to find/make time to write. So please review!


	9. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

'Thoughts'

"talking"

**XXXXXX-**time/scene change

* * *

_Last chapter:_

"_Use it for a bandage for now," he murmured, slightly struggling against the blackness that was slowly edging in for his consciousness. Megumi nodded and gently but firmly tied the makeshift band-aid around Kenshin's hand. It was quickly drenched in his blood. With that in place, Kenshin weakly turned around and Megumi proceeded to pour water over his back. The water provided Kenshin's burning back with a cool yet temporary relief. _

_After Megumi finished, Megumi gave the rest of the water that they had left over to Kenshin and he thirstily drank it. With his thirst satisfied and his sore throat at least somewhat soothed, his frame began to sway as his spirit finally gave in to the exhaustion that he was feeling. Sano carefully caught Kenshin, by the chest as he slumped forward, a thank you mumbled so quietly that the four almost didn't hear it. Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's bloodied gi and bundled it into a pillow for him to rest on_

_With that in place, Sano carefully lowered the worn out teenager onto his side so that he would not aggravate his wounds on his back. As the four of them gazed at the peaceful look on Kenshin's face, they suddenly realized just how young he looked._

"_He's just a kid," murmured Megumi. "I mean I know he's really a 28 year old man, but right now, he's just a kid."_

"_Why can't they just leave him alone?" asked Kaoru.

* * *

_

Chapter 9:

The past few days had been filled with a heavy silence that seemed impenetrable to the prisoners in the cold and shady cell. Kaoru and Sano had tried several times to cheer everyone up and start a conversation, but no matter what they tried, it had always failed miserably. And considering their current predicament, a normal conversation seemed terribly out of place and inappropriate. Kaoru and Yahiko had gotten into several arguments over the last few days, but they had all been half-hearted and had ended as soon as they started.

It was on about the 3rd day since Shun had left, that the doors to Kenshin's cell were suddenly opened by a very angry guard along with another man with a slightly scared look on his face. Kenshin didn't bother getting up from his sitting position on the floor, merely following them with his dull amber eyes suspiciously.

'What are they doing,' thought Kenshin his eyes narrowing slightly as they scanned the men up and down. The scared one had his fists clenched tightly at his sides and his eyes were nervously watching the much bigger angry guard. The angry one carelessly fastened a ring of keys to the belt loop of his western pants and had a look in his eyes that said that he was pissed and was looking forward to venting on Kenshin.

The men stepped inside the cell and imperceptibly left the heavy metal doors slightly ajar. Had it not been for the fact that Kenshin could already sense that there was nobody else outside the door, he would have realized that the guards' actions implied that they were in there without Shun's permission and that there was nobody else outside to open the door should they close it.

'Very stupid of them…' thought Kenshin. Just because he was hurt, didn't mean that he couldn't overpower the two guards, though it will be much more difficult to do so. Glancing at Sano from the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw that he was tense and ready to help out as best as he could along with Yahiko right beside him, if the need should arise.

"That damn Shun," mumbled the angry guard as he began to move towards Kenshin.

"Toshi-san," said the other guard nervously. "We shouldn't be in here. Shun-sama will have our heads if he finds out we're here without his permission."

'So I was right,' thought Kenshin as he carefully raised himself into a standing position, his left hand against the wall beside him for support.

"Shut up Kazuya. I don't give a shit what Shun says. It's my turn to have some fun with this bastard. He killed my brother and Shun hasn't allowed me to so much as throw a punch at him," he growled angrily stalking more quickly towards Kenshin.

"I suggest you get out of here if you don't want to get hurt," Kenshin said in his cold, and quiet voice that sent shivers done his friends' backs.

The big brawny man looked over at Kenshin and started to laugh harshly. "You think you can hurt us? You can barely stand Battousai," spat out Toshi bemusedly. "Come on Kazuya."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed further, a coldly, calculating look entering them and his body tensed as the two began to approach him. He would need to find a way to defeat them quickly before he ran out of the limited amount of energy he was able to restore over the last few days. Kenshin knew that he would have to be careful. Any uncontrolled or strenuous movements would promptly rip open the painful lacerations on his back, and he couldn't afford to be loosing any more blood if he was to escape with his friends.

As Toshi suddenly lunged at him with fists raised, Kenshin was slightly surprised by the speed of the bulky man. Sidestepping to dodge it at the last minute, Kenshin drove his left elbow down onto the man's outstretched arm. Without loosing a moment, Kenshin dropped down and swept the man's feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the ground in a heap. Angrily, the man leapt back to his feet sputtering curses under his breath.

A sudden flare of a ki alerted Kenshin to the other man attacking from behind him. Rolling to the side, and ignoring the pains shooting from his back, Kenshin lunged at the younger man who had come to an abrupt stop to avoid running into his comrade. Gripping his right fist lightly with his left hand, Kenshin rammed his right elbow into the unsuspecting Kazuya's forehead - immediately sending him into oblivion even before his body landed with a loud thud on the cold stone floor.

"You son of a…" Toshi said once again charging at Kenshin angrily. Not wanting to waste any unnecessary energy, Kenshin stood rooted in his place until the last second. As Toshi sent a punch at Kenshin, the young redhead ducked and brought his arms up to defend when Toshi lashed out with his leg. Crossing his arms in front of his bare chest, Kenshin's forearms took most of the impact as the force pushed the youth back. Allowing his body to fall back, Kenshin rolled onto his feet a few feet away from the muscular man.

"Kenshin," Kaoru cried out in worry as she saw that Kenshin's last maneuver had somewhat reopened a bit of one of the whip wounds on his back.

Staying in his semi-crouch position, Kenshin smirked in a complacent manner as he brought his left hand up to reveal the ring of keys that were originally hooked to the other man's pants. Toshi's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down to find that his keys were indeed missing.

"Alright Kenshin!" cheered Yahiko excitedly.

"Hey give that back!" roared the man somewhat childishly causing the amused smirk on Kenshin's face to widen by a fraction.

"Why don't you come and get it?" he whispered.

"I said give it back!" Toshi yelled once again running at Kenshin. To his surprise, Kenshin actually hurled the ring of metal keys right at his face. With a startled yelp, Toshi stopped and tried to intercept the keys hurtling for his face, but it was too little too late and it collided with his forehead. In that split second, Kenshin suddenly disappeared from sight and reappeared behind him.

"You got your keys," he whispered bemusedly into the guard's ear before sending his fist into the side of his head. Toshi's eyes widened slightly before they rolled to the back of his head and he instantly crumpled to the ground.

The others watched in amazement and slight worry as Kenshin bent down to pick up the keys that had fallen to the ground. Straightening, they saw Kenshin briefly close his eyes and sway slightly due to vertigo. Though his face didn't show it, Megumi, Sano, and Kaoru knew that the boy was in pain. His careful movements, stiff and rigid posture, and controlled breathing was proof of it, not to mention his slightly pale features.

"Alright! Let's get out of here!" said Sano grinning maniacally at his friend. To their surprise, a small relieved grin appeared on the younger boy's face as he nodded and began to head cautiously for the door that stood unshut.

"Pretty stupid of them to underestimate Kenshin like that," grinned Yahiko.

"You got that right," murmured Kaoru.

Kenshin carefully opened the door to his cell, extending his senses for any auras that may be nearby. Finding none, Kenshin stepped out into the hallway, locking the door shut behind him and swiftly headed over to his friends' cell. Fumbling with the keys in his left hand, he tried them one by one, until a click was heard and he pulled the door open with some difficulty. When the door was finally pushed all the way open by Sano, the four immediately got out of the cell, thoroughly glad to be out of that cell.

Yahiko looked up and down the long hallway. "We need to find some weapons," said Yahiko.

"Aa," murmured Kenshin. "There are a lot of men milling around the compound."

"Oh yeah and Shun has your sakabatou," said Kaoru worriedly.

Kenshin nodded and began to walk down the hallway towards the stairs. "Come on," he said over his shoulder.

After finding the stairs, Kenshin cautiously began to ascend them, stretching his senses out as far as they would go. At the top of the staircase, he could sense that there were many men loitering around the halls, but fortunately, none of them were close to the staircase. Kenshin began to lead them through the halls, while avoiding as much as the men by hiding in empty offices that they happen to come by. Several times however, they weren't able to avoid them and Sano – seeing that Kenshin was hurting and exhausted – would quickly knock them out before they had a chance to raise an alarm.

It was by good luck and coincidence when Kenshin and his friends actually stumbled upon Shun's office when they were hiding from a group of men walking down the hall. Seeing the sakabatou leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, Yahiko triumphantly grabbed it and showed it to Kenshin.

Pulling the sakabatou through the ties of his hakama, Kenshin was finally able to relax for the first time in a long time. Having the familiar weight beside him, Kenshin no longer felt so jumpy and nervous. Looking around the neat office, Kenshin briefly wondered why Shun didn't lock his door. He probably trusted his men not to go into his office.

Megumi noticed the change in Kenshin. He was no longer so tense and seemed to be able to focus more now that he had his sword. She began to realize that he didn't only carry around his sword for protection, but because he needed it. He didn't feel comfortable without it and needed the assurance of having a weapon by his side at all times, even in this Meiji Era. Megumi couldn't help but to feel sympathy for the redheaded boy in front of her. He has lived such a hard and cruel life that he can't even walk around without a weapon beside him without feeling uneasy and awkward.

Upon giving the office a sweep with his eyes, Kenshin noticed that unlike the other offices that they had been in, Shun's had a window that overlooked the forest at the back of the compound. The sun was setting above the horizon and nightfall was quickly approaching. If they wanted to escape they would have to act soon.

* * *

AN: Wow... I havent updated this story in a long long time. And it turns out I already had this chapter pretty much written a while back. I had actually planned on making it longer, but I figured i would just post it up and see if there are still people following this story.... Well I'm really sorry for the long wait. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
